Fan:Kyle Lambert
Kyle Lambert is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. He is the one of the secondary characters in the Legendary Tamers Saga. Description Kyle was born in 2007 to unrevealed parents. He has lived in New York and is a big fan of games of the Digimon who became a target of merchandising by several businessman after the Digitaclysm, similar to his best friend Jason Storm as well as Tatsuya Munemori. Kyle is more mature than Jason, but less than Tatsuya. He is, however, jealous when Jason sometimes performs better in certain games than he does. He even gets jealous when Jason becomes a Tamer before him. Like Jason, Kyle is also victim of teasing when girls of their class call them immature due to their hobbies. Appearances Digimon: Age of Tamers Kyle appeared for the first time, when Tatsuya began his first school day in New York. He was introduced to Tatsuya by Jason, and they teased Tatsuya about Mei, when they realized his quickly developed crush on her. After the school, they went to show the mysterious red device (later revealed as D-Ark) to a game shop owner named Steve who had no idea what the device was. But then, a cloud of fog that allowed the Digimon to Bio-Emerge sent a red Rookie Level Digimon named Guilmon into the real world. Tatsuya, Jason and Kyle also witnessed a Bio-Emergence of Gorillamon, during which they two other Tamers: Vera Neidhardt (who was the same girl from Tatsuya's dream) and Andrew "Andy" Conteh. While Vera and Renamon wanted to destroy Guilmon, like every other Digimon, Andy and his partner Terriermon tried to defend them. Kyle witnessed how Terriermon accidentally Digivolved into Galgomon and lost control if its powers, until Tatsuya and Guilmon were able to stop him. During the evening and the next day, Kyle and the others were wondering about the meaning of Tatsuya's dream. They also met a small Digimon named Calumon were once again challenged by Vera and Renamon. They were later interrupted by the men from W.N.D.D. (Worldwide Netowrk of the DigiDestined) led by Harold Thompson. Thompson was a friend of Julius Conteh, Andy's father, and explained that the Tamers and the Bio-Emerged Digimon were played all along by an organization named Digital Revolution that sought to take over the Digital World to be used for the evolution of the mankind. Calumon was revealed a catalyst for the power of Digivolution and Vera's father Ian Neidhardt was revealed to be the leader of the Revolution. During the final battle against the Revolutionaries, Kyle was ordered to stay with the W.N.D.D. men. The only things he managed to see about the battle were Ian's mutation into the D.H.M and his defeat. After these events, Kyle and Jason agrred to help Tatsuya to teach Mei to play with the Digimon trading cards. After one week, Kyle and Jason were both easily defeated by Mei in one game. Digimon: Ordeal of Deva One year later, Tatsuya had returned to Japan, but Kyle and Jason were still in contact with him. He was happy about Tatsuya's return, despite the Tamers' existence being revealed to the world due to Tatsuya's confrontation with Mihiramon. The Tamers and their friends wondered what Mihiramon's group, known as the Deva, meant by saying that the Tamers had stolen something from them. But the next time the Deva would attack, the Tamers would need a permission from the Joint Chiefs of Staff. When they were given a permission by the President Gerald Johnson, they left to face Pajramon the Sheep Deva and Vajramon the Ox Deva. While went into the battle, Kyle and Jason had to remain in the headquarters with Calumon. The Tamers fought against the two Deva and gained two new allies: Wizarmon and Guardromon who were friends with Kudamon (Thompson's partner). Pajramon was defeated, but Renamon was captured by Vajramon and the permission given to the Tamers turned out to be false, resulting the W.N.D.D. being terminated. Kyle was with Jason who was worried about Guardromon, a Digimon petrified by Cockatrimon. And when Tatsuya felt jealous of Wizarmon receiving so much attention, Kyle reminded him that Wizarmon was a Digimon and therefore not worth of "that kind of" jealousy. The attention of everyone was taken somewhere else when he was taken to a room where Thompson's mentor Grigory Shatalov was in coma. Then, a holographic apparition of Shatalov appeared and explained that his mind had been separated from his body and was living in the Digital World. Lopmon (the Rookie form of the Rabbit Deva Andiramon) revealed that Calumon and the Crystal Catalyst, the source of the Digivolution were one and the same. And the Deva planned to take Calumon back into the Digital World. A fragment from the power of the Catalyst had been imbued into the Blue Cards and they were given by the DigiGnomes who had also given the Tamers their D-Arks. Then the Deva launched a new attack in Miami, Florida. It was also revealed that the real Predisent was dead and the impostor was Mahoragamon the Monkey Deva. While the Tamers went to fight them, Kyle remained in the headquarters to watch the battle. Vajramon as well as Indramon the Horse Deva and Vikaralamon the Pig Deva were defeated, but Mahoragamon and Caturamon the Dog Deva, however, managed to capture Calumon and take him to the Digital World. Wanting to know what was the new threat Deva explained to be fighting against, the Tamers decided to join Tatsuya's plan to travel into the Digital World once the new Digi-Gate Arch would be completed. Kyle lamented how he had no Partner Digimon, since he wouldn't be allowed to go without one. Digimon: Evolution Beyond One year after the battle of Miami, Kyle was present when his Tamer friends were finally able to reach the Digital World. But due to an unknown inference, Kyle accidentally ended up into the Digital World too, with Tatsuya, Andy and Susan being separated from them. They were given a refuge by Jijimon and Babamon. Kyle also acquainted with Piccolomon, the apprentice of their hosts. Kyle expressed his desire to have a Partner Digimon and was put to harder training than Jijimon and Babamon had put the other Tamers. The Tamers also found out that a Finnish card game champion Riku Arhinmäki is also in the Digital World, with his Partner Digimon Cyberdramon. Kyle and Jason had heard about Riku and idolizes him for his skills while Vera shows signs of dislike and Mei's opinion is neutral. After Kyle's team reunites with Tatsuya, Andy and Susan, Piccolomon is encouraged to follow Kyle and learn more about humans. Tamers are soon faced by Caturamon and Beelzemon, Impmon's Mega form who resembles one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. During the battle, Beelzemon kills Wizarmon, devastating Mei and infuriating Tatsuya. Tatsuya's anger influenced Guilmon and made him Dark Digivolve into Megidramon. Megidramon easily defeated Caturamon, but Beelzemon uses the coped techniques of the Deva to almost kill Megidramon who De-Digivolves into Guilmon. Tatsuya learns to Biomerge with Guilmon and become Gallantmon (Guilmon's true Mega form). While some of the Tamers didn't realize the Biomerging and wondered where Tatsuya had disappeared, Kyle was the first one who realized that Tatsuya and Guilmon had actually merged together. When Gallantmon is about to kill Beelzemon, Mei interrupts, because she refused to see anyone else dying and knew that revenge is never a solution. While Tamers are still fighting against Mercurimon, the Digimon who sent the Deva, one of Mercurimon's former teammate Apollomon defends Mei's opinion and tells everyone to fight against the common enemy: D-Reaper, a malevolent multi-agent program who believes that humans and Digimon don't deserve to exist. While the Tamers leave the battle for the Digimon and decide to return to the real world, Piccolomon's curiosity new found curiosity about the real world makes Kyle to invite her with them. The DigiGnomes give Kyle a D-Ark, making Piccolomon his official partner. But after the Tamers had returned, it is revealed that real Mei had gone missing and was replaced by a fake created by D-Reaper to reach the human world. Digimon: Judgement Code When D-Reaper started to invade the real world as well, saving Mei became Tatsuya's top priority. He left with Andy and Vera, but Kyle, Jason and Susan remained with the adults. But when several news were reporting about D-Reaper, Kyle and Jason decided to go help their friends. Piccolomon was able to defeat some ADR's (Agents of D-Reaper) without Kyle's help. But against the most powerful ones, Kyle empowered her with a card called "Magical Field", making Piccolomon able to weaken ADR's simply by touching them with the protective energy field around her. The Tamers are also joined by Beelzemon who wants to make up for killing Wizarmon, as well as Grani, a mechanical ship which acts as Gallantmon's mount. After D-Reaper's main body and Mei's prison were located in the Core Layer of the Digital World, Kyle and Piccolomon remain in the real world to destroy the most powerful ADR's. But when D-Reaper is finally deactivated by Tatsuya and Guilmon, Kyle, Jason, Susan, Piccolomon, Hagurumon and Lopmon came to rescue their friends. After that Kyle becomes an official member of the United Digital Activity Agency, the replacement of the W.N.D.D. Trivia *Kyle is mostly based on Kenta Kitagawa since he is a friend of Tatsuya and Jason, just like Kenta was a friend of Takato Matsuki and Kazu Shioda. But Kyle was chosen to have Piccolomon (Piximon in English dub) as his partner instead of MarineAngemon. Category:Fan Humans